Pétalo de narciso
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: Todo comenzó aquella noche, en medio de vestidos elegantes y peinados de mujer. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada hambrienta de Lucius Malfoy, Regulus jamás volvió a ser el mismo. REGALO PARA LEXSNAPE.
1. chapter 1

_Este fic es un regalo para la querídisima **Lex Snape**_ _, quien me dio libre albedrío para hacer lo que yo quisiera siempre y cuando fuera un Lucius/Regulus donde respetara su diferencia de edad. Y como su zorro favorito siempre cumple sus promesas, aquí tienen el primer capítulo de esta historia._

 **Disclaimer:** _Hp no me pertenece porque soy un zorrito pobre con más sueños que dinero en el bolsillo. Yo sólo los tomo para jugar porque soy una bebé._

 **Summary:** _Todo empezó aquella noche, en medio de vestidos elegantes y peinados de mujer. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada hambrienta de Lucius Malfoy,_ _Regulus jamás volvió a ser el mismo._

 **Advertencias:** **_Amor_** _ **unilateral** , porque soy así de mala y sufrida. Y nada más que eso excepto un poquito de _**_drama_**.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Un baile.**

 **Una copa.**

 **Una mirada.**

 **Y una ilusión rota.**

.

.

.

.

.

Contrario a lo que se podría esperar de un niño de siete años, a Regulus le gustaban los bailes, el vals y la música. El amor que sentía por los bailes se atenuaba cuando debía ponerse de pie junto a su madre y hermano frente a todo el salón, y desaparecía como humo cuando tenía la obligación de invitar cortésmente a una niña a danzar con él. Que no se dijera que no lo hacía. Era su deber bailar al menos una pieza de vals con toda persona del sexo femenino que estuviera presente en la tertulia. Eso no le quitaba lo molesto, sin embargo. Al menos Sirius y él siempre podían escaparse a la cocina para robar dulces y atiborrarse de ellos en los rincones, escondidos detrás de los percheros con pesados abrigos de piel y terciopelo, tratando que los elfos o algún invitado no los escuchara susurrar conspiraciones e insultos hacia los ridículos sombreros o los magos más estúpidos de la fiesta.

Alisó los pliegues de su elegante túnica confeccionada a la medida y ajustó su pajarita, que le irritaba el cuello de lo apretada que estaba. Infló el pecho como un pavo real y se miró atentamente en el espejo, deteniéndose en lo delgados que eran sus hombros y lo diminutas que lucían sus manos. Torció la boca. Sirius siempre decía que era un debilucho, y que cuando él había tenido siete años, no había sido tan pequeño. Normalmente Regulus ignoraba a Sirius cuando decía estas cosas, pero cuando observaba su reflejo, algo dentro de él le daba la razón a su hermano mayor.

Cuando el enorme y antiguo reloj colgado en la pared de su fría habitación marcó las siete y media exactas Regulus abrió la puerta de su cuarto al mismo tiempo que Sirius, y ambos caminaron con la misma expresión en el rostro hasta llegar al borde de la escalera, donde se miraron de reojo, gris y gris encontrándose en mutuo acuerdo de hermandad. Sirius levantó una ceja. Regulus arrugó la nariz. Y ambos estiraron los labios y comenzaron a reír, dos niños inmaduros soltando las últimas carcajadas auténticas antes de entrar a un nido de arpías y serpientes con máscaras de perfección, nido donde fingirían ser los herederos perfectos de una familia donde sus miembros se despreciaban entre sí.

—¿Crees que mamá venga a arrastrarnos a la fiesta? —preguntó Sirius, calmándose, las delgadas cejas negruzcas frunciéndose y provocando que la piel de su corta frente cubierta de rizos se arrugara. Regulus guardó silencio y respiró el aire ligeramente húmedo de Grimmauld Place, pensando en lo que podría responder, mientras el ligero eco de la música clásica en el salón de bailes paseaba por sus oídos.

—No lo creo —dijo finalmente—. No sería capaz de hacerlo frente a tanta gente, ¿verdad?

Sirius no respondió. Se quedó mirando la escalera de la casa, fijando sus pupilas en los oscuros escalones de madera. Quería decir que sí, que mamá sería capaz de hacer eso y mucho más, porque era una mujer sin escrúpulos que no temía a nada siempre y cuando no hubiera gente presente para observar a la verdadera Walburga Black. Pero calló. Y es curioso, porque de ahí en adelante jamás callaría lo que pensaba, nunca se detendría en expresar su opinión. Sirius aprendió que jamás debía guardarse las cosas y permitir que se marchitaran en su interior, junto a su resentimiento y rencor.

 _Regulus jamás aprendió eso hasta cuando ya fue demasiado tarde para solucionar todo._

—Creo que ya deberíamos bajar —fue lo único que dijo, y Regulus asintió lentamente, apoyando la idea.

Ambos respiraron hondo y levantaron el mentón, la respingada nariz que los distinguía como la aristocracia mágica alzada en el aire en ínfulas de arrogancia y egocentrismo perfectamente ensayado, y bajaron por la escalera. Sus manos resbalaban por el ornamentado barandal decorado con serpientes y escudos hasta que tocaron el piso de baldosas en el salón. La música los abrumó y más aún la vista de aquellos señores con sus esposas girando al ritmo del vals, enfundadas en pomposos vestidos a la última moda de la época, sus brillantes cabelleras peinadas y adornadas con cuantiosos broches y diversas alhajas de oro y cristal.

En el centro de todo un joven Lucius Malfoy era rodeado por numerosas jovencitas casaderas en busca de un marido al cual atrapar, sus manos pálidas balanceando con impecable gracia una copa de vino blanco que lucía correcta aun cuando el rubio sangre pura había cumplido sus catorce años hace relativamente poco tiempo.

Regulus nunca había visto a Lucius Malfoy en persona. Sabía de la boca de su madre que Malfoy era el perfecto heredero de una familia que se diera a respetar, sabía que era lo suficientemente educado, lo bastante inteligente y elocuente a las medidas justas para ser un mago con un futuro brillante por delante. Regulus sabía cosas de él, pero nunca había sospechado siquiera en sus más perfectas expectativas que Lucius Malfoy luciera tan maravilloso. Y cuando aquella mirada de plata insaciable se dirigió hacia él, Regulus, por primera vez en sus inocentes siete años, se sintió _indefenso_.

—¿Regulus? —la voz de Sirius sonó distante, un ruido inaudible en su mundo perfecto donde Malfoy se acercaba a él a paso raudo y le ofrecía beber de su copa, olvidando su escasa edad y que si mamá lo viera probando alcohol pondría el grito en el cielo y lo tomaría de las orejas para encerrarlo en su habitación— ¡Regulus!

Regulus parpadeó y centró su atención en su hermano mayor, quien le miraba confundido, quizá preguntándose qué había sucedido y por qué se había quedado rígido al pie de la escalera. Regulus apretó los labios e infló los mofletes, enfadado con Sirius por distraerlo de su fantasía.

—¿Qué quieres? —susurró furiosamente, arreglándose las mangas de su túnica— ¡Estoy ocupado!

—¿Por qué estabas mirando a Malfoy?

—Todos están mirando a Malfoy, Sirius —se justificó, y Sirius entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente, un sabor agrio subiéndole por la garganta.

—No como lo estabas haciendo tú.

—¿Cómo lo estaba mirando? ¡Tengo siete años!

—¡Los niños de siete años no deberían mirar así!

—Soy demasiado pequeño para discutir esto. Adiós.

Y en un revoloteo dramático, el pequeño Regulus levantó la picuda nariz y se giró, decidido a intentar charlar con alguno de los otros niños que habían asistido al baile y se agrupaban como corderos asustados de los lobos en las esquinas del salón, escapando de los ojos de los adultos que charlaban en medio de risas hipócritas y halagos falsos. Resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos con exasperación. ¿Es que acaso él era la única persona medianamente inteligente en aquella fiesta?

Los varones hablaban de Quidditch y del último partido donde los Chudley Cannons habían perdido espectacularmente contra el Puddlemere United, y además habían terminado con un cazador herido en la cabeza por una bludger lanzada viciosamente por un golpeador del United que había sido suspendido por el resto de la liga. Rehusándose a escuchar los escabrosos detalles de la lesión por la boca del primogénito de los Goyle, quien balbuceaba un medio y se reía estúpidamente en el otro medio de su historia, se acercó a las muchachas.

No le fue muy bien en su cruzada. Las chicas soltaban risitas mientras hablaban emocionadamente de sus vestidos y el último atuendo de Celestina Warbeck, además de pestañear exageradamente cuando algún muchacho buen mozo se acercaba a una distancia de dos metros a la redonda.

—¿Habéis visto a Lucius Malfoy? —chilló una, y Regulus se quedó tieso en su lugar, mordiéndose la boca por la ansiedad— ¡Luce fantástico! Cómo me encantaría casarme con él...

Una ola de suspiros sacudió al grupo de féminas, quienes, embelesadas, dedicaban miradas de eterno amor al heredero Malfoy detrás de sus pestañas embadurnadas de rímel, alisando sus cabellos con las manos enguantadas en seda y encaje. Estúpidas, pensó Regulus con rabia, él jamás se fijaría en una de ustedes.

¿Y lo haría en ti?, se mofó una voz en su cabeza, y Regulus hizo oídos sordos a lo evidente.

—Mis padres dicen que es muy probable que firmen un contrato de matrimonio para mí —habló una de repente, ufana. Regulus supo de inmediato quién era. Narcissa, una de sus primas—. Supongo que podéis adivinar, queridas, con quién me casaré en un futuro próximo.

—¿Con Lucius?

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—¡Eres tan suertuda!

—Lucius y yo hemos tenido un par de citas. Ambos estamos interesados el uno por el otro. Además, mi futuro marido será un prefecto el próximo año —presumió ella, desatando nuevamente la emoción en el corro de chicas.

Regulus apretó los dientes, conteniendo las ganas de negar todo lo que había salido de los labios pintados de carmín de su prima Narcissa, pero hasta él sabía que eso era cierto. Toda la familia Black sabía que sería más que beneficioso que una de las tres hermanas se casara con Malfoy, para unir a ambas nobles estirpes y hacer de su sangre aún más pura en un hijo que llevaría el apellido del rubio. Narcissa era la candidata más adecuada para aquel matrimonio. Bellatrix ya estaba prometida a Rodolphus Lestrange, y Andrómeda estaba destinada a casarse con algún otro sangre pura que Regulus desconocía. Y todo para mantener a la rubia Black disponible para Malfoy.

Aún si Regulus hubiera nacido como una mujer, cosa que no habría importado porque el que tenía el derecho natural de ser heredero de la fortuna Black era Sirius, no habría tenido la más mínima oportunidad de haberse acercado a Lucius Malfoy. Sus siete años de diferencia eran demasiado. Dos o tres quizá no habrían supuesto gran impedimento, pero ¿siete?

Eso era tan imposible como que los Chudley Cannons ganaran la liga el próximo año, o las siguientes dos décadas.

 _Hay cosas que, simplemente, no están destinadas a suceder._

—¿Regulus? —Andrómeda había aparecido de repente a su lado, su macabro parecido a Bellatrix asustando al pequeño— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Todo está bien.


	2. chapter 2

_Hola sí cómo están. ¿Han notado que he estado bastante productiva estos días? quizá sea porque este mes es febrero, del amor y la amistad._

 _JAJAJAJAJAJ sí claro. Lo que pasa es que mi pequeño ego -les presento a John- me exige que publique de una vez. Así que ahora que ya he obedecido, puedo ir a dormir en paz._

 **Summary** : Esto no es necesario porque apareció en el primer capítulo y se supone que tienen que leer los resúmenes. Bai.

 **Advertencias:** Un bonito **amor unilateral**.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Una boda.**

 **Un discurso.**

 **Dos miradas enamoradas.**

 **Y un corazón destrozado.**

.

.

.

.

.

Regulus no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto en la fila de sillas en la que estaba la rama principal de la familia Black. Su madre estaba a su lado, sonriendo ligeramente, más el efecto que debía producir su sonrisa era inexistente detrás de la amenaza velada que escondían sus ojos, que le indicaban a Sirius que si no se comportaba, habría _problemas_. Tuvo esa misma mirada cuando se enteró que Sirius había sido clasificado en Gryffindor, y cuando descubrió que los amigos de su hijo eran un Potter, un sucio mestizo y un pobretón. Era la señal de advertencia. Las cosas en casa no estaban bien. Nunca lo estuvieron realmente, pero se habían vuelto peor cuando Sirius partió a Hogwarts. Regulus aprendió que no debía hablarle a su hermano, porque ya no valía la pena. Sirius era diferente a todos ellos. Regulus _no debía_ tener relación con alguien diferente a ellos.

Su padre se mantenía en silencio, las facciones endurecidas por los años rígidas en su lugar, los ojos fijándose en el más mínimo detalle para poder luego criticarlo a gusto dentro de las paredes oscuras de Grimmauld Place, sin nadie que lo escuchara con interés, porque Orión Black no era más que una sombra en la casa. Era su padre, pero Regulus sentía que no era su hijo más que por la sangre. Jugó con sus manos hasta que Walburga chasqueó la lengua, lo que significaba que debía quedarse quieto por los próximos, más o menos, diez minutos.

La música nupcial comenzó a sonar desde un viejo tocadiscos mágico, y todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para observar a la novia caminar por la larga alfombra hacia el altar, donde Lucius Malfoy y su impoluto traje blanco además del ejecutivo del Ministerio la esperaban para comenzar la ceremonia de unión. Narcissa Black daba pasos lentos, logrando que se admirara el mayor tiempo posible el vestido blanco que portaba encima, cruzado de lado a lado con encajes e hilos de plata en complejos nudos. En sus manos, un enorme ramo presentaba un complicado arreglo floral que finaliza en un lazo de seda verde claro. La sonrisa de la novia no tenía precio, y mucho menos los ojos de Lucius, que bajo la luz tenue que ofrecía el sol a esas horas, parecían inexplicablemente cálidos.

Regulus se sintió morir, asfixiado por lo apretada que parecía su corbata, y abrasado por su túnica que estaba más sofocante que nunca. No tenía oportunidad alguna contra Narcissa, con su lustroso cabello rubio y sus centelleantes ojos azules. No podía competir contra ella. Su edad y su género eran los principales factores que impedían que siquiera entrara a la pelea por una mirada de Lucius Malfoy. Y lo sabía. Y lo aceptaba.

 ** _Un niño no sabe qué es el amor. No lo sabe pero es capaz de sentirlo._**

—¿Está aquí usted, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, en este matrimonio bajo su propia voluntad, sin haber sido obligado a contraer nupcias con Narcissa Druella Black, aceptando casarse con ella para toda la vida, uniéndose a ella en cuerpo, alma y magia?

Regulus bajó la mirada, soñando en su interior que Lucius dijera que no, que no deseaba y que no aceptaba casarse con su prima. Pero sabía que todo era una fantasía creada en su cabeza, y que jamás pasaría.

—Sí, estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad.

Que supiera que todo era una fantasía no quitaba el dolor que sentía al escuchar esa simple frase salida de la boca de su amor platónico, y los aplausos que se hicieron escuchar de parte de todos los invitados no aliviaban su sufrimiento. Lo único que lograban era apagar las llamas de la esperanza, apagar la fogata que alguna vez estuvo encendida, ardiendo dentro de sí mismo.

Y cuando el ejecutivo del Ministerio le preguntó lo mismo a Narcissa usando el tono de voz monótono que parecían tener todos los trabajadores del gobierno mágico inglés, las mejillas de ella se pintaron de rosa y respondió que sí, que estaba ahí por su propia voluntad. Y el espectáculo de las magias de ambos uniéndose, lazos entrelazándose en medio de brillos y estrellas, calaron profundo dentro del pequeño corazón de Regulus.

Todo pasó como un borrón a sus ojos. De repente estaba viendo por primera vez a Lucius Malfoy, escuchando a Narcissa vanagloriarse y de pronto se veía sentado en una silla alta e incómoda, presenciando una boda que odiaba siquiera recordar, y en un relámpago de viento cargado de humo y dolor, oía el discurso que su prima Bellatrix pregonaba, el cabello demasiado alborotado para considerarse elegante en una celebración como aquella, los ojos pintados de gusto y placer.

—¡Un aplauso por la novia! ¡Un aplauso por el novio! Por su unión, por la esperanza que proveen, y que su sangre se mantenga pura por los siglos de los siglos, que la nobleza de la estirpe que llevan a sus espaldas se demuestre en un retoño...

La convicción que tintaba la voz de Bellatrix era más que audible, y todos los presentes levantaron una copa en honor a los nuevos esposos de la aristocracia mágica, murmurando cosas como " _La boda del siglo_ ", " _Toda una fortuna como dote_ " y " _Qué afortunada, la joven Black_ ".

Todos esos susurros no afectaron a Regulus, quien cerraba su pequeño corazón con llave de cuatro cerrojos, y se preparaba para la última prueba que su sufrimiento debía enfrentar.

Ahí estaba... las miradas cruzadas entre Lucius y Narcissa, destellos de amor en una tarde cálida pintada de alegría disimulada y tristeza escondida en ojos de un ingenuo muchacho, y sus manos entrelazadas en una silenciosa promesa de no separarse jamás, aunque la tormenta azotara con fuerza contra los ventanales de un castillo pronto a derrumbarse, y aunque las lágrimas de desesperación dejaran marcas en el suelo de madera negra de Malfoy Manor.

Regulus estaba preparado a todo lo que involucrara a Lucius Malfoy, pero que estuviera preparado no significaba que no sintiera el puñal que fingía ser espina enterrándose con saña en sus costillas, hundiéndose en sus pulmones y quitándole el aire a cada segundo que se iba para no regresar jamás. Lo sentía con tanta fuerza como el mareo que embotaba su cabeza, y que provocó que su cuerpo se desplomara contra el césped perfectamente cortado de los jardines de Malfoy Manor.

—¡Regulus!

.

.

.

.

.

 _Lo estoy diciendo alto y claro. Déjame un review, y estarás apoyando la revolución zorruna para la dominación mundial._


	3. chapter 3

_Hola sí cómo están. Cómo está mi gente favorita ewe. Vamos a siete de febrero, quedan seis minutos para la medianoche aquí y yo publicando alv. Espero les guste. Si no les gusta, no me importa porque es para Lex y no pa' ustedes sjcanrifo._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Un amigo.**

 **Un interrogatorio.**

 **Un reclutamiento.**

 **Y el dolor de una marca.**

.

.

.

.

.

Regulus ya estaba en su sexto año de colegio, y el ambiente era francamente insufrible. Los ineptos de quinto vivían alterados por los TIMOS que se acercaban a paso raudo e imparable, leyendo mil veces cada lección aprendida en clases y repasando hechizos hasta sentirse física y mágicamente agotados. Regulus no necesitaba estudiar para exámenes hasta el próximo año. Pero él, a diferencia de todos esos mediocres, estaba naturalmente dotado de inteligencia. Aún si fuera a dar los EXTÁSIS con los ojos vendados y una mordaza en la boca, aprobaría con buenas calificaciones. Pero había alguien que pensaba diferente a Regulus, y ése era Severus Snape, de séptimo año.

Snape, mestizo de bajos recursos, cosa que se denotaba en sus túnicas cuidadosamente remendadas y lavadas con esmero, en sus zapatos de suelas gastadas y sus útiles escolares de segunda mano. El Snape que conocía Hogwarts era un solitario Slytherin de nariz ganchuda, con olor a pociones y humedad, que gruñía cuando los Merodeadores se acercaban a cinco metros y escupía el veneno más potente de su arsenal cuando alguno de ellos le dirigía la palabra.

Pero Regulus conocía a _Severus_. Severus, el adolescente con el sueño de ser pocionista para ayudar a su madre a salir de casa. El Severus que se sentaba junto a él para hablarle de pociones e ingredientes con el rostro encendido de pasión, era el mismo que acercaba sus rodillas con las suyas cuando quería enseñarle un nuevo hechizo que había aprendido. El verdadero, el que se escondía detrás de una coraza del más firme metal para no ser dañado. El único amigo real que tenía Regulus en Slytherin, en Hogwarts y en el mundo, era él.

—¿Crees en la ideología de la sangre pura, Regulus? —preguntó él, un hilo de voz perdiéndose en los muros de piedra de la habitación de Severus, como tantas cosas que se habían dicho y predicado en aquel cuarto. Las paredes escuchan pero no hablan, porque si lo hicieran, el castillo de cartas de Regulus y de muchos otros cedería al abismo.

—Sí, creo.

Y eso fue suficiente para que de la boca de Regulus asomara una sonrisa. Severus miró esa sonrisa, y sus ojos negros brillaron con una nueva luz. _Oh, Severus, tan evidente y tan misterioso a la vez, ¿cuándo aprenderás a dejar salir lo que sientes?_

—¿Has escuchado hablar de los Mortífagos? —volvió Severus a la carga, la punta de su lengua humedeciendo su labio inferior— El ejército del Señor Tenebroso, quien viene a imponer el orden en esta sociedad impura. ¿Imaginas, Regulus, unirte a él para obtener poder, riqueza y fama? Todo lo que siempre hemos deseado. Todo lo que hemos soñado, Regulus, lo tendríamos con sólo una marca...

—Creo en la ideología pero no quiero ser el siervo de un hombre, Severus.

—No es sólo un hombre, Regulus. Él es el futuro de la magia, la salvación en un mundo podrido de corrupción e injusticia hacia los verdaderos poseedores de la magia.

—Severus, nosotros somos el futuro de la magia. Nosotros somos quienes llevamos en nuestro poder el destino, porque somos libres, ¿lo entiendes? Y esa libertad se acabaría apenas esa Marca esté en nuestra piel. No quiero eso. Yo soy libre.

—No eres libre, Regulus. Nadie es libre excepto Él. Él es quien puede liberarnos de todo este mundo incorrecto, donde se beneficia a los sangres sucia que no saben nada de la magia porque nunca les han interesado nuestras costumbres. Él tiene las herramientas adecuadas para cambiar esta sociedad desde los cimientos... sólo necesita nuestra ayuda.

—¿Quién te ha estado diciendo toda esa sarta de mentiras, Severus? —la sonrisa de Regulus desapareció de su expresión, reemplazándose con la sospecha cruel y fría que Severus recibió como un temblor a sus creencias de lo que él consideraba una verdad absoluta e incuestionable.

—Lucius Malfoy. Él ya tiene la Marca.

Y Regulus perdió el aliento, porque ese nombre estaba malditamente prohibido en su vida y eso Severus lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien. Porque la única debilidad en la fachada perfecta de Regulus Arcturus Black, además de la mención de un hermano traidor a su familia, era Lucius Malfoy y el amor que había encendido en las venas del menor.

—¿Qué has dicho? —cuestionó sin ganas de hablar, con el deseo de irse a su cuarto y esconderse dentro de su cama para no salir jamás. Severus pareció pensar si responder nuevamente aquella pregunta.

—Lucius Malfoy —comenzó lentamente— ha estado enviándome cartas. Dice que yo podría ser un buen mortífago, debido a mi talento en las pociones y la magia oscura. Y quiere que tú también te unas a ellos, porque ve talento escondido en ti.

—¿Y le has dicho que sí? — _talentoescondidoentitalentoescondidoenti_.

—Aún no, pero en la última carta dijo que nos reuniéramos el próximo partido de quidditch entre Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff para saber mi respuesta. Ya sabes que salió del colegio hace unos años.

Eso bastó para que Regulus entrara en pánico. El próximo partido era en cinco días. Cinco días para pensarlo. Cinco días para tomar una decisión. Una oportunidad única en la vida, el chance de complacer a su familia por primera vez, lo que Walburga estaba esperando. Entregar su voluntad a un hombre, volverse su siervo. Un mortífago.

 _Sirius no lo hizo._

 _Sirius escapó._

 _Severus... ¿Qué estás haciendo, Severus?_

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

 ** _¡Duele!_**

La Marca ardía en su carne, quemaba su antebrazo y la serpiente que salía de la boca de la horrible calavera se movía en contra de su voluntad, apropiándose de su cuerpo y sus pensamientos. Arrodillado frente al Lord, agradeció en voz baja el honor que sentía de llevar su Marca, rabiando por dentro. ¡¿Por qué lo ha hecho?! ¡¿Por qué se ha entregado?! ¡Ya no es libre, está sucio, está destinado a **morir**!

El rostro complacido del Lord Oscuro le recibió al levantar la vista. La expresión aliviada de Severus inundó su mente. Y la cara ufana de Lucius Malfoy destrozó y volvió a armar su corazón.

 _Lo hiciste por Walburga y sus deseos. Lo hiciste por Severus. Lo hiciste por Lucius._

 _Lo hiciste por ellos._

 _ **No porque querías.**_

 _Detente, Regulus. Aprende a tomarte tu tiempo. Aprende a hacer las cosas por ti mismo. Aprende a ser **libre**._

Regulus calló a la voz interna que gritaba en sus oídos, y rozó con sus labios secos el dobladillo de la túnica negra de Lord Voldemort.

—Gracias, mi Señor.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Lo dejaré claro. Déjame un review y estarás apoyando la revolución zorruna para la dominación mundial._


End file.
